Unknown Feelings
by BeccaBoopsYourNose
Summary: Ferris' feelings for Ryner are definitely unknown, but why would her heart beat so quickly with the mere thought of him?


A gentle breeze rolling on by, long, blonde locks following the way the wind was heading towards. There was no correct destination for the wind to head to, it was just wind after all, but it still seemed to be heading somewhere in a rush. There could be a reason or there could not be, doesn't seem that anyone knew what a nonliving thing seemed to be thinking, hence the nonliving part, although if the person standing at the helm of mountain had to voice their opinion, the wind seemed to be lonely, or at least looking for someone to feel such a void.

Ferris Eris. A strong-willed woman with the strength to fight for herself and the people she gained odd feelings for. Never did she experience the term love, besides an odd sense of love her older brother had, but there were people she met along the way that maybe she cared for, that's if she would actually ever admit that.

Along the way of her journey, her goal to be a strong foot solider, the blonde had met some interesting people. You had the hero-king himself, Sion Astal. Recently the infamous Hero-king had seemingly lost his mind, Ferris and her friend's attempts at saving him no longer working. Ferris cared deeply for Sion, definitely someone worth trying to save. He wasn't a bad guy, but something seemed to corrupt all of him, if only she could put her finger on what the corruption was.

Sion was a great friend, but he seemed to be the only one worth thinking about, but as soon as a voice echoed through her ears, _"Sleep"_, cocking her head back to see another special man with his eyes closed, resting it appeared; it hit her that this was another. Ryner Lute, the bearer of the Alpha Stigma, one of the many bearers. Their journey had been a long one with Ryner's lazy habits and all. Nap this, nap that, that darn boy never seemed to understand what sitting beneath the sunny or starry sky and eat dango was. Geez, that perverted man needs more dango in his life rather than constantly sleeping.

Up until recently, Ryner was presumed dead. It broke Ferris' heart. How could the rumors of him dying spread so easily? Sion, the now corrupted hero-king, even told her that her friend was dead. What's worse is Ferris really believed it for a couple hours, slapping herself out of the depressive slump once realizing that the lazy pervert wasn't the least bit weak to die. It did frighten her when trying to find him that she continuously thought of the possibility of him being dead, but she rather not think of something so depressing at a peaceful time such as this one.

"You know if you think too much, your head will never be clear enough to nap." Ah, same old Ryner.

Throwing her sword over her shoulder, sticking her hip out in a sassy stance, "Napping is such a waste of time; now get up before your perverted charm casts a wicked spell upon me."

Cringing at the word he heard oh-so many times before, chocolate-colored orbs glaring up at his friend. Why must she always call him that? You think the bearer of the alpha stigma would be used to such a word by now, but when the word wasn't a true statement, it got him a bit on edge. "If I was a pervert as you say I am, wouldn't I have tried something by now?"

"What about that time when I caught you in bed with me?" Ferris snapped, azure oculars glaring even more at him, "You were trying to seduce me and touch me like the scavenger you are! I know I am a beautiful woman, but—"

Stopping her own words, thin eyebrows rising when a snore left his thin lips. That damn pervert. Why would he fall asleep on her when she was lecturing him? This dango-hating boy would surely pay for his crimes! Kneeling down on the grassy plain using her left hand to keep herself balanced. Long eyelashes fluttering against her fleshy cheek, digits gingerly poking his face at first. Such an odd feeling. There was definitely some weird voodoo this guy had been casting on her.

Why was Ferris Eris thinking of such an adventure with him? Why on earth would she anticipate each mischievous thing they got into? It seemed as if the armored beauty invested her life in each scandalous mission they went on. How come? It was a rather odd feeling, one she had never felt before. There were certain feelings she had for each of her close ones, but his feeling was much different from Lucile, Iris, and Sion's. No, this was far off from what the blonde felt for the other three. Lucile and Iris were siblings, deeply caring for both of them. Sion was a friend, a close one at that, but then how come when she glanced at the other man or even heard his name, her heart would automatically beat faster?

If only these odd feelings would just vanish. If only that little tinge in her heart would seize to exist. Ryner Lute is a friend, nothing more, nothing less. And such a friend should be treated with respect and love and— _smack_. "Get up, Ryner! There is no time for trivial things such as napping."

"F-Five more minutes," Ryner yawned, eyelids feeling heavy, "Let me sleep for a bit l-longer." His voice began to trail off, brown orbs now completely shut to rest.

Bringing the beautifully crafted sword off of her shoulder plates, pointing the tip of it at the base of his neck, resting it a bit above his adam's apple, "You have ten seconds to get up before this sword pierces your throat and causes a bloody mess, Ten. Nine. Ei-"

"I'm up!" Scooting back, hands coming up to cover his lean neck. "Not nice, Ferris! What if I moved forward instead of back and actually had died?"

"It takes a lot more than that to kill you." A smirk played along her dainty facial features, full lips parted open with each deep breath she took, "Seems the oxygen up here is hard to take in. How about we go partake in some dango and head for the next town?"

Rolling his eyes, a huff of air leaving his slightly-parted mouth, "Listen Ferris, why don't we actually just relax for a little bit? There's more to life than dango—"

"—And the same could be said to you, Ryner Lute!" A bit touchy on the topic of dango, but it wasn't her fault that the delectable treat made her happier than anything; that's what she believed anyways. But with each glance those blue, beautiful eyes of hers planted on her lazy companion her brain would tell her to smile and cherish the feeling with him, because this man made her happier than dango ever could. Which is why her dream is to eat dango with him one of these days without getting interrupted, maybe even talk in between each chewy bite.

"Geez," He huffed, squinting both of his chocolate orbs at the female, the sun perfectly hitting her backside, casting an angelic light to emit from her, "Calm down, dango is as important to you as napping is to me. Don't know why it is though…" His words trailed off into a soft grumble with that last sentence though, hoping that his partner would not hear him, but to no avail, it didn't work.

Slashing the wind, Ferris brought her sword up to his cheek, eyes harshly staring at him, "Now what was that last thing? I didn't quite hear you, Ryner, you might wish to speak up next time."

"Sorry! Sorry! Just stop with the sword, would ya?"

"Not until you admit that dango is the best and we will go get some right now."

"And by _we_ you mean I carry all the boxes, right?" Ryner grumbled, upper lip lifting into a snarl.

"Precisely."

Reluctantly Ryner nodded his head slowly, making sure not to somehow piss the female off in any way. As Ferris noticed his movements, the sword went back into the sheath, making sure it was securely in.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go," Ryner stood to his feet, lean arms stretching up in the air for a cracking sound to leave his back.

Bottom lip quivering, porcelain flesh burning with the very thought that crossed in her mind, but she desired to speak up. It was now her goal to say what she wanted to get off her chest, at least it wouldn't bother her as much if he did reject her proposal. "I-I—_ahem_- have a request if you don't mind hearing me out."

Ryner noticed the stutter, but rather not bring up for the sake of his life, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can we relax for today? I am not willing for naps, but I would enjoy sitting down at the dango shop and having some along with tea," Contently looking at him, she continued on speaking, "Along with some conversation in between all these delicious treats?"

"Wha-?" Not really like her, but it didn't sound like total rubbish. In fact, it was a nice proposal. Two friends enjoying some dango and taking a quick nap afterwards, "I guess I'm willing, besides, I need a good nap."

"I said no naps."

"Dammit. Thought I'd get that by you."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"That's what I thought," Smiling rather sweetly, along with it being small, at the male, she began to walk with him by her side.

Just two friends going to get some dango, definitely a perfect experience. Ferris wanted some mischief though. Hopefully Milk and her little band of soldiers would accompany them in the shadows, waiting to strike. This would be such a perfect time to lie to the female commander even more. But if no one happened to bother them, that'd be just as good.

"The dango shop isn't too far ahead, right? We might be able to get there by nightfall." Ferris did not respond to his statement, but rather stared at him with an approving look, or more of a compassionate one, maybe it was the same way she looked at dango. But even she knew it was much more than looking at some food, because Ryner was a person, a perverted one, but a person nonetheless. And with this person, her friend, she will travel around the lands with him, seeking out the best dango shops, and maybe even the best places for an afternoon nap. Just them two, alone, wandering around, such a perfect scenario. His alpha stigma might act up one day, but she'd be there with him, holding his hand along the way. Because they were friends, best friends, an unstoppable duo, but this urge to stay by his side forever lingered. Hm, maybe his perverted spell already casted it's darkness upon her.


End file.
